dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ozena Lyn
No Longer Playing Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Several things i'm unaware how to do. Looking for help. page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Angela (Talk) 11:35, 31 March 2010 Hello Oh goodie! New toy! I didn't know you could do this. Hey there!! Been great chatting with you, really have enjoyed it. Since we seem to play the game in a similar but not identical fashion, its been good sharing the tips and insights and things to try. Yeah the nay-sayer. I tried to talk myself out of saying anything, just ignor and let it go; but had to say something. ;) Lady Kathlyn 19:18, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I know, this is going to be awesome. We can just bypass the forum boards now. Speaking of which tried, the 'benenfits of traveling alone' Very cute. Lady Kathlyn 20:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I love movie quotes: Best one "This is true love. Think this happens everyday?" The Princess Bride. Lady Kathlyn 20:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Little bit of gloating... Okay, I have to tell someone here, and gloat just a little bit. Way back when the Darkspawn Chronicals was announced, lot of discussion about it, there is a forum page and lot of people were complaining, including myself. but at one point I asked the question about if the warden had died, what would have happened? I said amoung other thigns that I though it was likely that Alistair and Leliana would get together. And a number of people said, no, that wouldn't happen. I just looked on Alistair's page and there is a line there that says that in the codex for Leliana in the DC, it is rumored or implied that she is his lover. So I totally called that. Sorry, had to tell someone. Later. Rejoinder needed... Read the forum on foreshadowing... someone makes the comments that Alistair is a depressed spoiled child and Zev lacks any real feelings. Yeah, I don't know what they are talking about. I already put my two cents in, but figured you might want to read it or comment. Lady Kathlyn 05:59, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Indenting I have created a guide to indenting in my sandbox that will help with the flow of forum discussions. Please read this and use it for further discussions. Thanks. :) [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 16:34, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello again I think you might be right about the conversations for people. One time I 'accidently' romanced Leliana, I asked her about Marjaline (just to be nice) and she said that she loved me and stopped the conversation. I was like okay, and then keep talking to her just to see what happened. And I noticed that there were new conversation options, and new conversations I had never seen before as a friend even with approval at 100. So there very well might be stuff we know about the guys because we are romancing them that doesnt' come up otherwise or they wouldn't tell a male warden and I think that romancing then also changes them. Like Anora said "Maric's boys are much happier when they have a woman to dote on." I'm going to wait on awakening. At least till the price drops, a lot. Sounds like a long quest, as opposed to a whole story, if that made sense. I keep saying after each playthough, that i'm going to put the game up and not play it for a while. Never works. On this one, just got done at Orzamar, have some side things to do and then off to the landsmeet. I have to at least go through the conversation at the gate, no ritual and leave Alistair at the gate. Should be pretty good. Not going to play it out, I you-tubed the funeral ending and don't know if i could handle it. Lady Kathlyn 17:54, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Indenting I got the same message from Max. No there is no colons there to erase. I wrote him back to tell him how helpful his message was. I can't figure it out either. The only thing I got is that maybe there is a differnet editing mode, that you can somehow change, which makes the colons show up, but I can't figure out how to do it. And i dont' want to screw something up, afraid to do too much. Write him and tell you can't figure it out either. That way he won't think it is just me, or at least he will write more helpful messages. His message kind of annoyed me, (if you can't tell) in that I know how to use indenting, know what it is for and what it means. And if you read the forums there a lot of people who say on them that can't turn the indent off. So something else is going on here. Maybe he could have asked if there was a problem, instead of assuming i'm an idiot. Sorry, rant over. Feel better now ;) Lady Kathlyn 20:36, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : You can turn off Rich Text editing in your if you would like. However, there is an indenting option for you in the Rich Text Editor. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 22:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC) If you're interested... In learning a bit more about using the rich text text editor of the tutorial might help you out. I personally found it a lot easier to learn what to do with the RTE switched off for good, but I hope the guide helps a little if you choose to stick with it . 12:01, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. You can find your preferences at . 12:15, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome, and your new avatar is looking good! 12:39, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :: hehehe, well, I've learned to indent, make an avatar, make a "badge"...not bad for a 40yo mother of 2 who can't do squat on a computer without the sweet 20somethign IT guys from work holding her hand. ;) Ozena Lyn (talk) 12:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hope you had a good weekend. The t-shirt sounds cool. I like the double griffons on the warden-comander armor, different than the symbol on the shields. Grey sounds good, some symbolism there too, most seem to be blue and white. You could do the symbol one side and the motto on the other. I see the un-indent button, but on mine it doesn't work. I saw on your page about the tutorial and rich text and all that. They didn't put that on my page! Must like you better :P Have to go through that. Wouldn't mind putting up the avatar. That looked cool on yours. Good job!! And if you can do it, I at least have a chance. :) Lady Kathlyn (talk) 16:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Better late than never, huh. T-shirt sounds cool. I still like your idea of the one with the griffons in it. I bet you will never get that sword back. If they had a replica starfang or Maric's, I would have to buy it. I haven't looked into the board games, you'll have to tell me how they are. I wouldn't have anyone to play with however. The indenting thing... I can do the indent, my problem is taking it off. I'll have to go through the tutorial when i have time. i knew there had to be a different view, but didn't make it easy to find. How did you get your avatar? Lady Kathlyn (talk) 16:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) What free character generator? That would be a lot easier than trying to get the dragon age server to upload it. Got all my achievements but no picture, probably doing something wrong. Oh well. RPG with middle school students, you are a brave woman! Should be fun, have to tell me how it goes. Lady Kathlyn (talk) 22:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Littlest Warden Commander Ok, I just had to make a t-shirt for my little Warden while he plays with "his" Warden Commander "sword". Hey I had company this weekend, was pretty busy, didn't even turn the computer on this weekend. But it was fun. Nice to be missed ;) The shirt looks great!!! Like having the motto, griffons are striking. Is that the shild logo or the one off the commander armor? Very impressed. You little comander is cute!! Never getting that sword back. Sounds like the role playing went well. I can see how the kids might be short of patience for the fighting in that they are used to instant action on tv. It probably plays pretty slow, but you can probably adjust that somehow. Interesting that they were so into the character part, even at that age. You would think that would be something they wouldn't be into now. The 8 year old might just have a head for strategy, mini leader in the making. Lady Kathlyn (talk) 23:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Editing The editing in the forums is turned of using __NOWYSIWYG__ (''no 'w'hat 'y'ou 's'ee 'i's 'w'hat 'y'ou 'g'et'', aka the rich text editor), so only pages with that or complex coding using the old style editor. However, you can turn the RTE off in your preferences. 12:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Request First what an adorable picture! Nice to see the next generation of RPG-ers getting started early. But I noticed you play the pen and paper version of Dragon Age. We have a sadly neglected page that could do with some TLC from someone who has actually played it so I'm wondering if you'd be willing to have a go at expanding it. There's nothing like actually editing a page to learn wiki mark-up and I'm here to help if you run into problems. If you're not interested that's not a problem, but it would be much appreciated if you were. 01:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Woo. I'm so glad. What you've posted on my page looks really good, just don't forget to add links and headings when you go live. As for layout, I would probably go #Game Guide #Character Creation #Adventure description :But that's the beauty of wiki editing one you post it's much easier to see how things should go and you can start getting other people's ideas. :P.S. Happy (belated) birthday :P.P.S You can e-mail me 00:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) RPG page Hey took a look, honestly looks great only couple things. in the chracter generator, need to space before human for the types of characrers and in one place you have 3d6, which I figured is 3 6-sided dice, but you might want to spell that out. Other than that, looked good. short hand version of what it is. Might think about putting in a section describing how the game play works, since for people like me, never actually played one, an over view would be nice. Maybe a bit more of a description of what the adventure is (but i guess you'll have to play it first, huh?) I see you got recruited for this... i guess they are watching us huh? but seriously nice job. Lady Kathlyn (talk) 21:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Tags! I wonder how that happened? There's a codex entry and everything! Maybe Green Ronin were working off an old description of the elven pantheon? Anyhow, it's going to be interesting to see whether continuity gets better or worse as they add more games, let's hope better! On to spoiler tags, you'll want to set it up like so Which will result in And that's it . 00:55, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Moved from userpage aye I would be interested either running it(possibly or playing) either is fine. I can usually comit to say one night a week if its not too late- can come do NPCs also. Had quite a bit of GMIng RPG experience. Once I get my Book I will take a look. Happy to discuss ideasDiidii (talk) 16:38, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Roleplaying Blog Hi! Thanks for your message. I would still be interested, but whether I will be able to participate depends on one thing that is not yet quite clear to me. Would we... # all be playing at a specific, previously agreed time, like e.g. every friday evening between 20.00 and 24.00, or would we.. # take a more free and easy kind of approach, where people post whenever they want/can/are able to (which would obviously mean much more time between individual posts). I'm asking, because I will most likely not be able to commit to regular specific play times, so in case of option 1, I'm afraid I will have to decline, in case of option 2, I would be game. Please let me know what kind of game you're planning. Cheers M.harmless (talk) 17:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: I almost forgot, there is one more caveat. For the next 2 weeks (until the end of June) I have a hell of lot of work to do, so my time will be quite limited. After that everything should go back to normal again. :Thanks for the updates. I'm interested, but I won't have any time to participate until early July. If there's still an open spot by then, I'd be ready to give it a try. --M.harmless (talk) 14:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I am really stupid right now Heya Ozena Lyn, I got your blog and I have not the slightest idea on what you are trying to to set up. I've never done something like this before so you may have to dumb it down a lot for me. I'm sorry :( --Fantasyeve87 (talk) 01:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Understood I think that makes a ton more sense. I would love to contribute however, how will this work? I read in an earlier message that it may be a dedicated day and time, everyone joins interaction or it may not be. --Fantasyeve87 (talk) 16:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: RPG by blog post Thanks for thinking of me. I've never played a tabletop RPG before and it's been a few years since I've done any writing and I've never played anything like what your suggesting. So I might be slow to pick it up! I am really tempted, but I'm not sure I'll have the time to do it justice. What sort of time do you think it would take each week? 04:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I was going to ask you how religiously you were planning on sticking to the Green Ronin rules since your example character had no numerical stats and possessed at least one ability (dirty fighting) that while in the video game doesn't appear in Green Ronin's rules. Nevertheless your post on my talk page answered that question before I could ask it. :) It sounds like we're going with a more informal synthesis of the Green Ronin tabletop and Bioware Video game rules. So does that mean we're moving towards a purely (or near purely) consentual game in which the players are primarily responsible for generating plots as is the case in most play by post games where there are no stats? Or do you still plan to GM adventures also as is the case in most games where you have stats? If so, how do you plan to handle combat and the gaining of experience without stats? I'm not suggesting that it's impossible, only that it will change the flavor of the experience from an adventure game that contains risk, into a highly cooperative, consentual group exercise in adventure writing. Having done more than a bit of both, I'm not putting down either, only exploring where your thoughts are on the subject. -Vim- (talk) 02:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Email Hi Ozena Lyn, No I do not believe I was the 3rd follower. I do have a question however, how long do play by post games last because I do not think I will be able to commit to it as much as I would like. --Fantasyeve87 (talk) 13:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Response to set time Yes. Just so I understand from reading your blog, I first need to set up an EA account? I tried clicking on the Character Creator Link that was posted under the "Setting up your Characters" page but I am uncertain how to navigate creating my character. Here's what I'll do, I'll sign on as a follower so you'll be able to e-mail me. I also need a players manual for the female human mage:) --Fantasyeve87 (talk) 14:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) RPG: Of Plots & Plans... Fun for everyone sounds good! I can certainly understand why you're doing away with things like stats and dice. There are trade-offs involved, particularly with regard to the greater responsibility that it places on your shoulders as narrator. You can't just point to a dice roll and shrug if the player doesn't like something that happens to their character. It's certainly no deal-breaker however. The plan for a guided plot sounds good, but you probably also want to come up with a procedure at some point for addressing situations where players disappear or post so infrequently that everyone ends up waiting on them. It may break continuity if you move the game on without them, but it kills the morale and the motivation of the other players if the game is continually held up. So at some point you'll need to decide on what a reasonable, minimum pace for the game should be after discussing it with the players. -Vim- (talk) 12:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) game wise? huh?... my brain is somewhere else lol... So, is this like someone types something and then another person reply's or are we following an actual story line. Thinking up stories isn't really my strong point, don't get me wrong, I have a lot of ideas... I just lack the ability of putting it onto pen and paper or type it in our case. Tell you the truth, I would like to be a character if that's okay with you. I'll even draw up my character if you want.--Cybil24 (talk) 23:17, July 4, 2010 (UTC) -I read the blog but I haven't seen the Green Ronin thing yet. I sorta know what you're talking about my other game had the same element, kinda. Um, I'm a little iffy when it comes to giving out my email... but if there's no other for me to contact the other players i guess i can give it out...--Cybil24 (talk) 23:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) -I intend on joining, I'm addicted to rpg's i have no idea where it came tho... lol. I'll send you my email for yahoo since that's the only one i have by reader for confidentiality reasons :) if it doesn't work let me know. ^___^ -sorry i didn't get a chance to tell you this but, wednesday i'm not online, my grandma needs my help and on the saturday we're suppose to meet i'll be out of town but not the whole day... i hope. I'll email you later about it--Cybil24 (talk) 01:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) -Oh, lol... okay i understand. But for some reason the blog still won't let me post anything i guess i'm gonna have to set a account just for the blog then, I'll send in my character stuff maybe thursday... depending on what my gram needs me for.--Cybil24 (talk) 19:33, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Apologies First and foremost, I'm really sorry for not responding sooner! As you may have noticed from my prolonged silence, I was a bit tied up, even more then I expected to be. And while on the business front I have reached the light at the end of too-much-work-tunnel, things have unfolded in my private life that will require a lot of my attention and concentration in the coming weeks, possibly month. (Sorry for being so vague, but I don't feel comfortable talking about private details in such a public place.) As I don't want to commit to something that I'm afraid I won't have enough time and/or energy for, I think it is better for me to withdraw from the game. Please accept my apologies. I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble... =\ --M.harmless (talk) 13:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for understanding. I bookmarked the blog and will probably be lurking every now and then :). I may also take you up on your kind offer if time allows it. : :Thanks again and have fun! :--M.harmless (talk) 15:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I may be able to sort out a server allowance or a webpage allowance or something. there are a few free ones about if you dont mind the adds, or cheap to buy. I dont have the time today but I can have a look. I might be able to do a character at the weekend. Still havent had a chance to buy the book, well had the chance but not the money. Diidii (talk) 18:09, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Peeking In Response, response First, sorry for posting a reply on my talk page. Ha ha . Silly me. I have been keeping an eye on the story that you and the others have written. I haven't read much of it but what I did read, I will agree that it sounds really great. If I don't participate, I will at least be reading the story progression. I'm sorry that DA 2 has upset you. May I ask what about it made you change your mind on it?--Fantasyeve87 02:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) What I don't like about DA 2 Reply I understand what you mean. Many fans were a little taken back by the fact that DA 2 will be more like ME 2. I especially didn't like the fact that I had to be one character named Hawke. I will probably still play the game though. It will take a long time for me to get over the fact that I will be saying goodbye to all of my wardens. :(--Fantasyeve87 00:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Tear, Tear :( The good news and the main thing that excites me about the second game is that we do get to see how our actions in the first game will effect the DA world in the second. That is what I am looking forward to. Who knows, perhaps the new character will run into our warden. Ha ha. That would be cool. I'm sorry that Bioware upset you. There will be more RPG's to come I am sure of it.--Fantasyeve87 01:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC) RPG Response As you should. It sounds like you've put a lot of effort into it and I think it will stay successful.--Fantasyeve87 13:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Will do No, I understand exactly what you mean. I think a lot of the people on this wiki are new members bringing up discussions that I've had a long time ago with other people like you and Lady Kathlynn and such. I will keep in touch and continue to check out the play by post. Take care mate.--Fantasyeve87 20:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers The spoiler code are marked in these files MediaWiki:common.js, MediaWiki:Wikia.css and Template:Spoiler. The former is responsible for the clicking on and off. The latter two are related to the style. I am afraid I don't have the time to step you through it, and fortuantely it is not complicated javascript or css. Once you've read through it feel free to ask questions. Cheers! -- 19:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh did you want a spoiler for the RPG? Like Dragon_Age_(pen_and_paper_RPG)? I thought you were working on off-wiki. I'm always happy to help push this wiki further along. Find me an nice image with a nice background and I'll make you a spoiler tag. Since its print media it will be red on white so whatever image you choose should be in theme with the rest of Template:Spoiler. -- 20:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, I'm glad to help, on site and off. I just happen to love this wiki and give it a higher priority :) I was going to help even if it was offsite ;) -- 08:08, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Wait... Um... are you Loleil's mom? I remember I was caught really off guard when I first found out that Sam Death was Anya's mom, I generally don't expect people to be in the same social circles with their parents. As far as what was going on with that guy messing around on Loleil's page, I just can't stand people who do petty stuff like that. I also get easily riled up and protective when I think someone is mistreating a woman. All then men in my family do actually, we're an oddly chivalrous bunch. 02:49, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :hahaha, sorry, no...not her real mom...just an over protective mom who looks out for her younger friends. People at work call me the "mother hen" as well. I swear I had heart palpitations that someone would treat my darling little Loleil such! Thanks for fixing the other spot on her page. By the time I could log in at work, you had already fixed it. Well done! :As DM to a lovely DA RPG game, I dub the Ser Aedan, protector of the Meek! Ozena Lyn (talk) 12:18, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I didn't see the actual message posted but Loleil is Officially My Favorite Admin™ I will have no such talking of the smack to her. If it was posted on her talk page, I will let her undo it, but if it is anywhere else such as the user page, I would roll the changes back. Then proceed with the smacking of the down. -- 17:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't see the original posts either, but I've got Loleil's back, as well. Now that I've joined the 40 and over crowd, I need to start playing the protective papa role. Where is that guy? I've got a walking bomb, cone of cold, crushing prison combo ready for his arse! LVTDUDE (talk) 18:05, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Pen and paper RPG I Think I would like to join in your campaign but a wonder what are your currentplayers in terms of races and classes(I want to know so I can best fit into the story I'm good at any class and/or race though i tend to be the honorable type even if playing a reaver/Berserker. PBP Interested in your pbp game. Sounds promising. Cheers. Hi, I've read a post from you, saying you've gotten Dragonbrand at Awakening. Can you email me some details about: which point of the game you got it (after which main quest done, before/after Depths of Depravity), travel route. Anything that can help. I am making a 3-part guide for Awakening's 3 most 'notorious' encounters. So far I've succeeded in 'figuring out' more or less, Pirate Infested Shore and Velanna's Exile (I've shared it on the wiki's page for each encounters under the Tips section). Thanks a lot. My email is: cissick@yahoo.com -- (talk) 08:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC)